Wedding Date
by emicha
Summary: RivaMika, wedding date AU. "Don't give me this shit, shorty. You literally begged me to become your wife. And now you will help me to get this done."


"In summer would be good...", Mikasa murmurs more to herself than to anybody else while she flicks through some bridal magazines. Over the last weeks she collected multiple dozens of them, and it drives him almost crazy to find them all over the house. "But in autumn would also be nice… What do you think, Levi?"

"You're the expert.", he says and points at a pile of magazins on the coffee table without looking up from his work. Angrily she throws one of the many magazins in his direction and sighs. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"I will end up insane. I read every single article I was able to get into my hands. But I still have no clue what to do. I don't know how, I don't know where, for fuck's sake, I don't even come up with a good date!" Mikasa stands up from the sofa she was sitting on and heads to her fiancé. She closes the notebook he is working at and sits down next to him, eying him reproachful. "And you are no help."

Levi rolls his eyes and pushes the closed notebook in the middle of the table, well aware that she won't let him get out of the affair. Not this time. "I thought we already talked about it, Mikasa."

"No, we didn't.", she laughs briefly but also a bit ironically, "I talked about it, while you were busy with work."

Levi grins at her and nods, tries to defuse the situation he got himself in. "Well, you knew I'm a busy man when you wanted to marry me." It doesn't work well.

Her eyes narrow and her words are more hissed than anything else. "Don't give me this shit, shorty. You literally begged me to become your wife. And now you will help me to get this done."

Levi lifts an eyebrow and watches his angry fiancée. "Otherwise?"

"Are you challenging me, Levi? Because you shouldn't challenging me right now. Not in this topic."

The tensioned air around them fades slowly, when the man leans back in his seat and folds his arms across his chest. Mikasa approves his unspoken surrender and does the same.

"Not in summer and in fall neither."

His words let her sigh again and Mikasa grabs a pen and some paper. "Well, winter then? Maybe in January...? Even though it would be pretty cold then...", she murmurs and writes something down, while Levi watches her focused face with amusement. "I don't like winter either."

The pen stops in its movement and the woman looks up from her paper. "Spring?", she asks, her words are almost disappointed. "I thought we don't want to wait that long. Next spring, this is takes almost one year."

"I'm not talking about next spring." Levi loves how her face turns from disappointment to confusion.

"Well, I did some calls lately.", he announces, as the curiosity in her eyes doesn't fade. "And believe it or not, thanks to my charm, I conviced the guys from the register office to give us the next possible date."

Mikasa looks at him in disbelieve. "When? You're kidding, aren't you?"

Levi's face turns serious as he shakes his head. "Tomorrow in a week. Only if you want to, of course." There is a silence for a moment, then the woman starts to smile. "Of course I want to. But why you didn't tell me earlier? Why did you do this all by yourself?"

He shrugs his shoulders, relieved that she isn't rejecting his plan.

"We don't want a big celebration and we won't invite many people at all. So why waiting? And maybe I just couldn't watch you losing your nerves any longer."

She laughs and nods slightly, still amazed by the sudden change of plans.

"Next week then."

"Yes. Finally.", he remarks and kisses her.

A moment of comfortable silence grows but soon it's broken by the sound of the pen, which Mikasa takes in her hand again. "This is really soon. I'll have really much to do!"

"I'm not getting younger and this time I will help you, I promise."

"I hope so, old man."

"We could start to get rid of this damn magazines first.", he says and points at the coffee table. "I can't see them any longer."

Mikasa sighs and takes his hand, her face truns serious. "If you want to, we can get rid of the bridal magazines right away." She stops and his eyes fill with curiosity, while her face brightens again.

"But I'm afraid we have to change them into pregnancy books sooner as we thought as well... "


End file.
